New Recruit
by black cat shadow
Summary: Loki is de-aged to an infant mysterly and Natasha and Clint agree to raise him as their son. Also check out some of my other stories like Avengers Family.
1. Chapter 1

Clint and Natasha were sitting in Fury's office, wondering what he wanted to talk to them about. He said it was a very important mission for them that he wanted only them to know about.

"I wonder what this big secret mission is that Fury wants to give us" Clint asked leaning back in his chair.

"Probably to babysit Tony for a day" Natasha joked.

While they were laughing at the idea of babysitting Stark, Director Fury walked in to his office ignoring them.

"So what's the so important mission you have for us?" Clint asked.

"The problem was already solved so you're no longer needed" Fury answered.

As Natasha and Clint were about to leave they heard Fury mumbling to himself about a de-aged Loki being an infant and not being able to find anyone to raise him.

"We'll take him sir" Clint and Natasha both informed.

Director Fury looked up and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to them.

"You need to sign both your names and give him a last name" Fury told them.

"How about Rush?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah I like that" Clint replied.

"So congratulations you two you are now parents of a little boy" Fury sarcastically said.

When Fury showed them to the room that held the infant version of Loki they both looked at each other with happiness. Natasha almost cried when her new son was put into her arms. Fury showed them to their apartment they shared and in it he already had a little nursery set up. It had light green walls with pictures of a little hawk nest in the corner of one wall, a little web with a black widow spider in another corner and a baby fox painted on the wall. On the far side of the room there was a crib with green blankets, a changing table, a rocking chair, toy box, and dresser. In the kitchen was a little feeding table. They also put a little moveable crib in their room. Fury told them that he got everything they would need to raise their new son. Fury left so they could settle in to everything. Natasha sat in the rocking chair watching Loki fall asleep in her arms. Clint walked in with a bottle of formula in hand, pajamas on, and a big smile on his face.

"Fury said that he's like a couple of days old. I wonder how he became this way anyway" Clint told her.

"I don't really care and could you hand me the bottle so I can feed him" Natasha admitted.

"Why don't you let me feed him and you go put on pajamas and we can both put him to bed" Clint told her.

"He's sleeping in our room Clint so why don't after you finish feeding him come in and we'll both stay up all night taking care of him" she confirmed.

The night was quiet Loki fell right to sleep not even making a sound and so the new family slept peacefully through the night. The next morning Clint woke to his cell phone ringing and of course he forgot to put in on vibrate and Loki started to cry, Natasha smacked him in the back of the head and picked up Loki and carried him to the nursery across the hall. Clint answered his cell with an angry tone.

"What do you want?" Clint asked.

"Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed. What happened Barton, Natasha kick you out of bed?" Tony asked with a laugh.

"Stark what do you want?" Clint repeated.

"Steve, Bruce and I wanted to know if you and your girlfriend wouldn't mind helping us fight against today's villain?" Tony asked.

"Let me talk to Natasha and I'll call you back" Clint told him.

Clint hung up the phone before Tony could reply. He walked into the nursery to find Natasha humming a song to a sleeping Loki.

"You make a good mother you know" Clint told her leaning on the doorway.

"Well, we can't have our own children, but I liked this better. What did Tony want?" Natasha asked.

"He wanted to know if we could help him defeat a villain, even though Fury told us we had the week off" Clint replied.

"Knowing Tony he just wants to deal with the guy and head back to Pepper" she stated.

"I'll call him and tell him you'll meet him there in ten minutes" Clint laughed.

Natasha smiled and walked over to him and handed him Loki. He was hesitant at first, but was quickly forgotten and he just kissed the sleeping head of his new son. Natasha walked out of the room as Clint rocked Loki back and forth in his arms. Natasha reappeared in her black widow uniform with all her weapons and gear on. She walked over to Clint and gave him a kiss and then she kissed her new son and walked out the door. Clint laid Loki down in his crib and took out his cell phone to call Tony.

"Starks residence" Tony answered.

"Natasha will meet you there in ten minutes" Clint informed him.

"What? Why aren't you coming too? Are you grounded or something?" Tony asked.

"Yes, a very important something" Clint responded.

"Okay so what's this very important something then?" Tony asked.

"Top secret sorry" Clint replied.

With that Clint hung up the phone and relaxed in the rocking chair watching his son sleep. About an hour later Loki was awake crying his head off and Clint as confused as anything. He called Natasha to ask her for help.

"What is it Clint?" Natasha asked.

"He won't stop crying, what do I do?" Clint informed her panicking.

"Call Coulson to help you, okay" she stated.

Clint hung up right after he heard Tony getting some things said to him in Russian. Coulson came right to the apartment and helped Clint out since Fury told him about Clint and Natasha becoming parents. When Loki saw Clint make a weird face he started to laugh. That's when Clint realized he just had to make him laugh. Coulson told Clint that he had it under control and left, but Clint asked him if when he and Natasha had a mission if he could babysit. Coulson smiled and said yes. Natasha returned home a few minutes later walking over to Clint and taking her son. Clint went into the kitchen to get dinner ready since it was his turn tonight. Natasha was in the bedroom getting changed into normal cloths. She walked out with Loki in her arms humming a lullaby. They ate dinner quietly while Loki sat in his seat laughing at Clint who made faces at him. After dinner Natasha sat on the coach in the living room feeding Loki.

"You know we should change his name?" Clint told her.

"How about Lukas?" Natasha asked.

"I like that name. Lukas?" Clint replied.

As Clint said the name, Loki smiled. So now Lukas, he was able to have a new beginning. After Natasha finished feeding him Clint took him and started trying to burp him, but also winded up needing to change his diaper too. After changing him Natasha and Clint gave him his first bath and put him to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later:

Natasha woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the apartment door, she turned to Clint who got up and opened the door to see Tony standing somewhat there. Tony pushed Clint aside and entered the apartment.

"You know I never saw the inside of here before" Tony stated with a laugh.

"Tony, what are you even doing here, me and Natasha were sleeping" Clint quietly yelled.

"I came to say hi, is Natasha in the bedroom?" Tony asked.

"Tony, you're drunk go home" Clint ordered.

Tony stumbled into the bedroom and was surprised to see a baby asleep in a crib by the bed. Natasha glared at him with full force and Tony turned to Clint with a look of confusion.

"When did Natasha get pregnant?" Tony asked confused.

"Tony, get out now" Clint ordered.

"Did she give birth too early or hide it?" Tony asked.

"TONY" Natasha yelled.

"Clint, I would watch I hear that a few weeks after women give birth they are really dangerous" Tony loudly whispered to Clint.

Natasha was about to strangle Tony when she heard her son crying. She left the hall mumbling some stuff in Russian. Tony turned back to Clint and watched as Clint pushed him outside the apartment locking the doors. Clint sighed and watched as Natasha came out with Lukas in her arms falling to sleep.

"I'm teaching him to not like Stark" Natasha informed.

"Don't worry we'll be using his picture as a target" Clint told her.

The next morning Tony walked past Natasha and Clint not even remembering a single thing from last night and didn't know why Natasha kicked him and Clint used his picture as a target on the range.


	3. Chapter 3

One month later:

Natasha sat in the rocking chair humming to a one year old Lukas, who was fast asleep in her arms. Clint came walking in with something attached to his leg, he walked slowly dragging it.

"What's on your leg?" Natasha asked.

"Thor. Fury found him like Loki, but he's four, I said we'd be happy to take care of him. Fury's having some of his men work on the room next door as we speak" Clint explained.

"Thor?" Natasha asked.

The blonde haired boy looked at her and he then looked at Lukas who was in her arms.

"Baby?" Thor pointed to Lukas.

"Yes, this is your brother Lukas" Natasha said with a smile.

"Lukas? Are you my new mommy?" Thor asked.

"Yes, she is" Clint answered.

Thor than ran over hugging Natasha around Lukas. She pulled hi up into her lap as Clint took Lukas from her.

"Thor, we need to change your name so its more normal" Clint informed the boy.

"Okay" Thor agreed.

"How about Theo?" Clint asked.

"Theo" Thor agreed.

"Theo can you watch Lukas while me and daddy talk?" Natasha asked.

"Okay" Theo agreed and walked over to the crib.

Natasha and Clint walked into the hall and looked into the room next door, it was a little like Lukas's room, but had red instead of green. They then walked into the nursery to see Theo looking over the crib with Lukas smiling at him from inside it.

"What about school for him?" Natasha asked.

"Fury has some plans. He found this really small abandoned building in the city and had it fixed up so it would look like a school, he's going to have separate teachers for each of them" Clint explained.

"Fury can't just have a teacher teach them from the helicarrier" Natasha laughed.

"He just wants to make sure no one recognizes them even as kids" Clint told her.

"Well, I'll watch the kids while you cook dinner" Natasha told him while walking into the nursery.

"Mommy?" Theo asked looking at her.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"Lukas wants out I think" he told her.

"Oh he does" she laughed as she picked Lukas up from the crib.

They all walked out of the nurser and into the kitchen to see Clint placing bowls down. He then walked over picking up Theo and placing him in a seat at the table. Natasha placed Lukas in his high chair and took her seat next to him.

"Mac and cheese?" Natasha asked looking at the bowl.

"Theo loves it" Clint laughed.

They all ate silently and Natasha feed Lukas who after every few bites threw his food at Clint. Theo laughed when it hit Clint right in the face. Clint wiped it off and shook his head.

"Theo me and mommy think that you should start school" Clint told.

"Can I start tomorrow?" Theo asked.

"Sure" Natasha answered.

After dinner Natasha and Clint gave the boys baths and tucked them into their beds. They then walked over to the door to see Fury come in.

"The school is all set up and he can start tomorrow" Fury told them.

"Great, he wants to" Natasha stated.

"We had coulson go out and get some school supplies for you" Fury informed.

Coulson then walked in through the door handing a bag to Clint.

"You got him a red backpack and most of his supplies are red" Clint stated.

"I thought it fit" Coulson informed.

"Thanks Phil" Natasha said placing a hand on Clint's shoulder.

"Here is the address to the school" Fury said handing them a piece of paper.

"Thanks" Clint said taking it.

"How's the family?" Coulson asked.

"Fine, Lukas threw his dinner at Clint again" Natasha replied.

"Well, we'll be going so good night" Fury informed as he and Coulson left the apartment.

Natasha and Clint both went into their rooms and went to bed. The morning they got up Natasha made breakfast while Clint woke up Theo, who came running in already dressed. He sat down at the table and started eating, while Clint came in carrying Lukas.

"Someone didn't want to get up" Clint laughed.

"Well, Maria should be here soon to watch him" Natasha informed as Theo finished his breakfast.

Theo then rushed out of the room to come back with his backpack already on his shoulders. Natasha then handed him his lunchbox, while Clint placed Lukas in his highchair. The door bell then rang and Clint let Maria come in, who smiled at the family.

"You better go before he's late for school and you two for your mission" Maria informed.

"See you later" Natasha said.

They walked out of the door and towards the car parked outside the helicarrier, they placed Theo in his car seat and started driving. They drove up to the school and parked the car. They walked towards the building and to the classroom. They met Mrs. Hanks, Theo's teacher and they left going to Stark tower.

Later on that night at dinner Theo explained everything he did at school and how he can't wait for tomorrow. After dinner with both boys in bed Natasha and Clint laid in bed laughing.

"See nothing to worry about" Clint laughed.

"I would rather be in school than hang out with Stark" Natasha joked.

They both turned out the lights allowing sleep to take them.


	4. Chapter 4

Five months later:

Natasha stood in the kitchen making lunch for her sons' when Clint walked in yawning.

"Where's the boys?" Natasha asked.

"Fighting over the bathroom" Clint laughed.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for work, we're heading to Starks after we drop them off" Natasha informed.

"I want to got to Starks in only a T-shirt and shorts" Clint laughed.

All of a sudden Lukas appeared at the counter fully dressed in his school uniform. Theo came in soon after also in his uniform.

"You two ready?" Clint asked.

"Yes" Lukas informed.

"You're not" Theo laughed.

"I'm taking you two to school, now let's go so dad can finish getting ready" Natasha informed handing the boys their lunch boxes.

They walked out and down the halls towards the car and they all got in, and drove towards the boys school. When they arrived both boys jumped out and waved to their mom as they ran inside. They both went into their separate classrooms.

Natasha drove to Stark Tower and into the garage to see Clint leaning against his car. She got out and kissed him hello.

"How was drop off?" he asked.

"Fine" Natasha informed.

"Good to see you're both here now" Tony stated as Steve, Bruce and him walked in.

"Why are we here Stark?" Clint asked.

"I need miss Rushman, you see we had a break in from one of our computers, we're hoping that Natasha can help us catch the person who did it and I need you to start right away" Tony informed.

"Fine" Natasha said as she and Clint got into their separate cars.

They both walked into their apartment, Natasha changed into more formal clothes.

"Do you think it's right that we keep the boys a secret?" Clint asked.

"If they found out they'd flip. Theo still has his abilities and the same with Lukas. We're training them well Clint" Natasha informed walking out of the bathroom.

"I know, it's just that they're our sons and the avengers might need to know about" Clint informed.

"Clint, Lukas has brown hair and brown eyes, they changed when he turned a year old, and Theo's hair is just more brown than blonde, Clint they'll think they're our sons and not Loki and Thor" Natasha explained.

"Yeah and Stark wouldn't be pleased if he found out that we were using his picture as a target for them" Clint laughed.

"I got to go, now remember check the seat belts before you start to drive away, Theo likes to jump around the car without it. Also don't give them any sugar; Theo is out of control and Lukas gets sick from it" Natasha explained.

"I know Nat" Clint smiled as she walked out of the door.

Natasha drove to the office to walk in to see Pepper waiting for her.

"Miss. Rushman it's good to see you" Pepper greeted.

"Thanks it's good to be back" Natasha stated.

They then walked towards the elevator.

Clint sat outside the school waiting for his sons' to come running out to greet him. He watched as Lukas came running up to the car and jumped in, and a few minutes later Theo did the same.

"How was school?" Clint asked.

"Great" They both said.

"Seat belts" Clint ordered as he started to drive and then his phone rang.

"Hello?" Clint answered.

"Clint, it's Steve; we need your help with something" Steve informed.

"Give me ten minutes" Clint informed and then hung up and started dialing.

"Natalie Rushman?" Natasha answered.

"Hey Nat it's Clint, something came up and I need to drop off the boys to you" Clint explained.

"Fine, bring them to the lobby and I'll pick them up" Natasha sighed.

"Thanks" Clint said as she hung up.

He drove towards the office and walked the boys inside to see Natasha standing their. Theo and Lukas both ran at her, and she smiled.

"I'll see you later" she said to Clint as he gave them a wave goodbye.

Natasha took the boys into the elevator and up to her current office and closed the door. The two boys then sat down in chairs by the desk and started their homework. Natasha sat in her in her chair and went over paperwork. After a few minutes both boys finished their work.

"Mommy?" Lukas asked.

"Yes" Natasha said looking up.

Lukas smiled at her and she watched as a copy of him appeared standing by her desk while the original still sat in the chair. The copy then disappeared into dusk and Lukas smiled at his mom.

"That was great" Natasha said.

"Thanks" Lukas smiled.

"I'm still working on the whole lightning thing" Theo informed.

"Good, now I want you two to stay here while I run something down the hall, okay?" Natasha informed and got two nods.

She walked out of the office, Theo got up and walked over to his brother.

"Lukas how many copies of yourself can you make?" Theo asked.

"I don't know" Lukas admitted.

"Well, lets see" Theo informed.

Lukas closed his eyes and more copies appeared, he got up to ten when they disappeared from the door opening.

"Hey Natalie I need-what?" Tony said looking at the two boys.

Theo and Lukas just looked at him and he walked towards them, making them both back up and towards the window.

"Hey it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm Iron Man" Tony informed.

Tony then watched as the two boys tried to run and Lukas ran right by him to trip and fall, Tony then picked the boy up and held him.

"Put him down" Theo ordered.

"I just want to know where your parents are and how you got up here" Tony explained.

"Let me go" Lukas screamed as he kicked his feet.

Theo then came running up to Tony and kicked him in the knee, making Lukas fall to his feet. The door then opened to reveal Natasha and Clint walking in and both boys ran up to them.

"Mommy; Daddy" Both boys yelled as they were picked up.

"These little monsters belong to you?" Tony asked rubbing his knee.

"What did you call them?" Natasha asked with venom while holding Lukas in her arms.

"That one kicked me in the knee" Tony pointed to Theo who was in Clint's arms.

"Good" Clint replied.

"Watch it bird boy-what's in my shirt" Tony said as he felt something moving around in the back of his shirt.

"Don't call our daddy names" Theo ordered.

"Clint why don't you take the boys home and I'll see you in a little bit" Natasha informed.

Clint nodded and placed Theo down and took Lukas from Natasha and they walked out of the office.

"Who are those kids?" Tony asked.

"They have names" Natasha spat.

"Well, why don't you tell me?" Tony asked crossing his arms.

"I found your bug, Steve tried to make popcorn and hit the wrong button, so I'll be going" Natasha said walking out of the office leaving Stark standing there with his mouth open.

Natasha walked into her apartment and down the hall when a throwing knife landed right in front of her feet.

"Lukas, what have I said about throwing knives with the door open?" Natasha asked.

"It was daddy" she heard both her boys say.

"Clint?" she asked.

"What?" he asked closing the door slowly.

In the training room, Clint turned to his two boys; who just laughed.

"Okay, now both of you take your stances, now remember in a real fight the weapons are real and not made of foam" Clint explained.

Both boys nodded and took their stances, Lukas had two foam throwing knives in his hands while Theo held his foam sword.

"Begin" Clint ordered.

They both went at each other throwing strikes at each other, Theo brought his sword up and was about to bring it down when a knife hit him in the side. They both backed away from each other and turned to Clint.

"Good, but you both gave up your defenses to get your opponent" Clint explained. "Now go get ready for dinner"

Clint watched as his two boys ran out of the room, he walked out as well and towards the kitchen to see Natasha cooking.

"How was work?" Clint asked.

"Stark is a child" she said simply.

"He must still be in shock" Clint laughed.

"I see you were training the boys" Natasha stated.

"They still need some help, but they're still learning" Clint stated.

"Mommy, can I start a thunderstorm?" Theo asked running into the room.

"No" Natasha smiled.

Lukas then appeared in a chair at the table.

"Why don't you help us get the table ready?" Clint asked.

Natasha handed cups to Theo who walked over placing them in their spots and Lukas did the same with the spoons. After the table was all set, Natasha placed the plates with the food down on it and the family ate.

After dinner Natasha and Clint put both boys to bed and went to bed themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Four months later:

"Theo, Lukas; breakfast" Clint yelled to his sons.

He then heard the sound of kids rolling out of beds, and doors opening.

"What time is it?" the now thirteen year old Theo asked rubbing his eye.

"Almost eight" Natasha laughed.

"It's the weekend right?" Lukas; now ten asked.

"Yes, you boys can play today" Natasha answered.

"Play, mom" Theo sighed.

"What you too old to play with your brother?" Clint asked.

"How come I can't go on missions too?" Theo asked.

"Theo, we talked about this you're still too young" Clint informed.

"Too young, I'm thirteen" Theo stated.

"Yes, but we've decided-" Clint tried to say.

"Decided what that, the son to Hawkeye and Black Widow shouldn't be allowed to fight since he's their son" Theo spat.

"Theo, you know that me and your father don't want you to get pulled into our lives the way we were" Natasha explained.

"Yeah, I know" Theo said walking to his room.

"Mom why is Theo mad?" Lukas asked.

"He's just going through a stage" Clint replied.

They all turned when Clint's phone rang, he answered it and then hung up.

"We've got to go there's a chitauri attack" Clint informed.

"Lukas stay here, we'll be back soon" Natasha told her youngest.

"Yes, mom" Lukas confirmed

Natasha and Clint ran out of the apartment, Lukas got up and walked into his room and started playing with his foam knives. Theo sat in his room looking over his sword while music played.

Lukas was pretending to fight some bad guy when a blue light appeared in his room, then a couple of chitauri appeared as the light faded.

"Theo" Lukas called, but got no response.

The chitauri started to walk closer, Lukas backed away.

"Theo" Lukas called again and still nothing.

A chitauri reached out and Lukas found that he was against a wall.

"THEO" Lukas yelled.

The chitauri went to grab Lukas, but it's hand went right through him and Lukas turned to dust.

Lukas appeared in Theo's room, the said boy looked at him.

"What have I told you about coming into my room?" Theo yelled.

"There's chitauri in my room" Lukas yelled.

"What? Lukas this isn't funny, yes when we were younger we used to run around pretending to fight chitauri, but now it's just not" Theo sighed.

"No, there really are chitauri in my room" Lukas informed.

"Fine, we'll go to your room and defeat the chitauri" Theo sighed.

They walked out of the room and went to the door next to his, Theo opened the door to his brother's room to see chitauri. Theo then quickly closed it and turned to his brother.

"Told ya" Lukas said crossing his arms.

"Armory now" Theo ordered and they ran.

The chitauri came out of the room and started running after the boys, Lukas quickly grabbed onto Theo transporting them to the armory.

"Grab your knives" Theo instructed.

"Should we contact someone?" Lukas asked as he grabbed his knives.

"Yeah, but my phone's in my room" Theo stated.

"I'll get it" Lukas informed and disappeared.

"Lukas" Theo called.

Lukas arrived in Theo's room and looked around he was about grab the cell phone when something grabbed him from behind. He fought to get free, but found no use as a darkness took over.

Theo got worried since Lukas should have been back by now, he was about to walk to the door, when someone grabbed him from behind and sent him into darkness.

The avengers were fighting the chitauri, Natasha and Clint were dealing with the ones on the ground with Steve, while Tony handle it from above. Hulk was smashing everyone in his way. Hulk then noticed a bright light and two kids appeared in front of him. The youngest with black hair opened his eyes first to show confusion. The other with blonde hair then opened his eyes and ran at Hulk hitting him in the face. The younger one was holding his head till he opened his eyes again and attacked Hulk. Hulk then threw the younger into the older sending them both to the ground.

"Hulk why are you fighting kids?" Stark asked flying above.

"Kids attack" Hulk stated.

The kids both got to their feet and fought with Hulk again when the younger was grabbed by Steve who tried to retrain him.

"Why are you attacking him?" Steve asked trying hold the boy.

The older was then thrown into chitauri who ignored the boy.

"They must work with them" Clint said as the said boy ran at him.

"Clint we need to find a way to retrain them" Steve yelled as the younger teleported out of his hold.

"I have one" Stark said and shot beams at the two and the younger went flying back while the older dodged the it.

"Clint, Natasha hold back the chitauri while we deal with the kids" Steve instructed.

The older jumped hitting Stark and watched as electricity ran through the suit.

"You brat" Stark yelled hitting the boy with a beam.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"He tried to fry my suit" Tony informed.

The younger then fell to his knees holding his head his eyes closed, two chitauri then grabbed him by his arms raising him to his feet.

"We can't let them escape" Steve said.

The older was fighting hulk when they all heard a scream and turned to see the younger starting to glow. The older ran to him when a flash accrued sending some of the avengers to the ground. When the flash ended they saw the older on the ground while the younger started to fall to the ground. Stark caught the boy and then noticed how young he was.

"This kid can't be even in his teens" Tony announced.

"Whatever he did destroyed the chitauri" Clint stated.

"We should get them back to Fury to see what he thinks" Steve instructed and him and Clint started to drag the older away.

They stopped when a man in a cloak appeared making the younger vanish in dust. They all were shocked and finished dragging the older back to the jet. When they got to the helicarrier the older was placed in a cell while they decided what to do with him. Natasha and Clint were sitting at the table when Coulson ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"I need to talk to Barton and Romanoff" Phil stated.

"No" Natasha got up and ran out with Clint behind.

The others followed as they reached Clint and Natasha's apartment to see some stuff broken and flipped over.

"What happened here?" Tony asked.

"Lukas, Theo" Natasha called and got no reply.

"Who are they?" Bruce asked.

"I came here when I got a missed call from Theo's phone and found it like this" Phil explained.

"I don't understand, why them, they are only-" Natasha was pulled into Clint crying into his chest.

"We'll find them" Clint informed.

"Who's them?" Tony asked.

Steve walked into one of the rooms to see a stereo still on with a sword on the bed. He picked it up looking it over when Clint came in and took into his hand.

"He was mad at us and now I feel like a fool for not letting him" Clint laughed, but you could see how much he was holding back tears.

"The boy is awake" Fury informed.

Natasha ran out of the room and to the cell that held the boy in it, he looked around with confusion when she then noticed his hair getting shorter and darker.

"Theo" Natasha said opening the door.

"Mom, what's going on me and Lukas were home when-" Theo said hugging her.

"Theo you're okay" Clint ran in taking his son into his arms.

"Yeah, but the chitauri they attacked the apartment and grabbed me" Theo explained.

"What about Lukas?" Clint asked.

"I don't know all I remember is someone grabbing me from behind and then darkness" Theo informed.

"We'll find him, now go get changed out of these" Clint instructed pointing to the weird clothes Theo was wearing.

Theo nodded and ran back to the apartment, Natasha then started crying into Clint.

"They have him and we let them take him" Natasha cried.

"We'll get him back, I promise no one hurts my family" Clint promised and felt a tear go down his cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Theo was in his room changing into his normal clothes when he felt something move behind him. He quickly grabbed his sword and turned around to point it at Lukas.

"Lukas?" Theo stated shocked.

"Hello brother" Lukas answered, but his voice more mechanic.

"What wrong with your voice?" Theo asked putting his sword down.

"Nothing wrong with me, actually I've never felt better" Lukas laughed.

"What did the chitauri do to you?" Theo asked.

"Why does it always have to be they did it to me?" Lukas asked.

"This isn't you Lukas" Theo said grabbing his brother by the shoulders.

"It's Loki now" Lukas smiled and a blue light pushed Theo back and held him in the air.

"Lukas stop this you don't-" Theo yelled.

"I don't what? I don't want to fight you because, I want to fight you Thor" Loki smiled and the blue in his eyes got brighter.

"So be it" Thor spat and was thrown towards a wall.

He hit it and got back to his feet and ran at his brother and they started hand to hand fighting. Thor went to throw a punch at his brother's head to have his fist go right through it.

"Tricks are wonderful aren't they?" Lukas smiled leaning on a wall.

Theo grabbed his sword and they fought with weapons going out of the apartment.

Natasha and Clint were walking out of the cell when they heard banging above them. They ran up to see Theo and Lukas fighting with their weapons. Clint went running to them.

"Stop this now" Clint ordered.

"He wants to fight" Theo stated.

"You love to be seen as the perfect one" Lukas laughed.

"Clint his eyes" Natasha yelled.

"Hey why are the two kids now fighting?" Stark asked flying in.

"More challenges" Lukas laughed.

"Go ahead Loki finish me" Theo instructed.

"With pleasure Thor" Loki smiled running at his brother to be grabbed by something.

"No" Natasha said seeing the Hulk holding Lukas.

"Put me down beast" Loki struggled.

"Hulk smash" Hulk stated and threw Loki into a wall.

Loki fell to the ground unconscious and his clothes reverted to normal and his went back to brown.

"Lukas" Natasha yelled ran to him to see to cut on the side of his head.

"He's hurt, I'll take him to the infirmary" Clint informed picking his son up.

"Wait how do you know the kids?" Tony asked.

"They happen to be our sons Stark and if you dare go to hurt them you'll regret it" Natasha threatened.

"Mom, dad?" Lukas asked starting to wake up.

"Easy" Clint said.

"My head hurts" Lukas confirmed.

"It's good to have you back brother" Theo smiled.

"What happened?" Lukas asked.

"Clint I think you should get him to the infirmary" Natasha instructed.

Clint nodded and continued towards the infirmary and when he got their he laid Lukas on a bed. A doctor looked him over and quickly bandaged up his head and then checked him for a concussion, not finding one. Lukas then walked back to the apartment and ran to hug his mom.

"I was so worried about you" Natasha said into Lukas's hair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing" Lukas cried.

"It isn't your fault" Clint informed.

"Mom, dad it's my fault I was mad at you guys and had my music blasting so I could have got us out of the apartment if I wasn't blasting it" Theo admitted.

"You both didn't know, I'm just happy you both are safe" Natasha said pulling her boys back into a hug.

"I think I can use the two and the doctors found something that would be useful for them" Fury said walking in.

"What?" Clint asked.

"This shot will allow them to age normally and I want them on the Avengers" Fury explained.

"Really?" Theo asked and got a nod.

"They can join, but the injection is their choice" Natasha informed.

"We'll take it" they both answered.

Lukas and Theo were both injected with it and they were made members of the Avengers. They each gave themselves hero names, Lukas choose Loki and Theo decided Thor. They both fought along side their parents and the family was more stronger than ever.


End file.
